


Are you embarrassed?

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Sex Education, The Talk, carpool karaoke, post-season 6, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Being a mom means setting up a carpool karaoke session and giving the talk. Or at least it is what being a mom means to Felicity.





	Are you embarrassed?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place during Oliver's imprisonment. Oliver has been in the prison for 85 days while Felicity and William try to figure out their lives.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity and William were sitting in the car and the radio was on although they weren’t listening to it. They were driving to a grocery store because they had wanted to give Raisa a day off. She had deserved it. 

There was a silence between them but it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. That’s why, Felicity didn’t even feel an urge to babble. There was a balance at the moment. William looked out of the window and tapped his fingers on his knee absent-mindedly. He seemed to be deep in his own thoughts and Felicity didn’t want to interrupt him. 

Suddenly, he started to hum along the song which was played on the radio. Felicity had never heard him singing and it seemed like William hadn’t noticed what he was doing. It made Felicity chuckle. She hadn’t seen this care-free boy who could sing along in a long time. She had known William who was reserved and tense or sweet and vulnerable. William hadn’t laughed let alone sung after Oliver’s imprisonment. Felicity wanted to enjoy and cherish this moment.

She didn’t want him to stop but she wanted to join him. She turned the music louder and she started to sing along. William jerked his head towards her and he looked surprised. He had stopped singing but Felicity just winked at him while continuing her own performance. She encouraged him to continue. William started laughing and after a while, he joined her again.

They sang until the song ended. Then they laughed out loud. They hadn’t been laughing like that after Oliver’s imprisonment. Their lives had been more about surviving and less about laughing. First, they had had to learn how to live without Oliver and in the protective custody. When they had finally got out the protective custody, Williams grandparents had wanted his legal custody. After that Felicity had received those disgusting threats and the list could go on. 

It felt good to laugh. It felt good to sing. It felt like they were living again. They smirked at each other when another song started. The carpool karaoke was set and ready. They sang at least seven songs and they even had a dance choreography for a few of them. William laughed but he was also wearing a worried face. Something was bothering him. Felicity wondered what he had been thinking of before their carpool karaoke session.

Felicity turned down volume and asked: “Is there anything you would like to talk about?”

William thought about it for a while but eventually he cautiously asked: “Do you know when dad had his first girlfriend?”

Felicity almost choked. She wasn’t sure if this was the conversation Oliver wanted her to have with his son. Neither was she sure whether she wanted to talk about her husband’s ex-girlfriends. Yet, that was something William wanted to talk about and Felicity would give him basically anything. 

Felicity hesitated before she answered: “I don’t know exactly because it’s sometimes a little hard for me to hear about all the girls he has been with. Not that he has been with that many women. I mean obviously with his looks he has had women. A lot of them. Why should I convince you otherwise? But I don’t know when he started dating. I guess he had many random hook-ups but he didn’t necessarily date them…”

William let out a distressed sound and it stopped her babbling. Now she had scared him. What had she been thinking when she had talked about the random hook-ups? William’s biological mom had been a random hook-up. Felicity gave him a worried look. 

Then she gently asked: “Why do you want to know, William?”

William shrugged and said: “A friend of mine is dating.”

“Okay…” Felicity said while waiting for him to continue.

William took a deep breath and blurted out: “Everybody thinks that I’ve dated because my dad was a womanizer. I haven’t even kissed a girl yet. Is there something wrong with me? I’m my father’s son after all.”

“There is nothing wrong with you. You’re just twelve. You shouldn’t be kissing or dating, yet,” Felicity said too quickly.

“I bet my dad was kissing girls when he was twelve,” William murmured almost inaudibly but she didn’t miss it. Felicity decided to try a different approach. 

“Is there a girl that you would like to kiss?” Felicity asked.

William shrugged and answered: “The girls on my class are cool but I don’t think them like that. Besides, that girl should be interested in me, too.”

Felicity smiled internally. Her sweet boy was so considerate and well-raised. He respected other people and their wills. Samantha had done such a great job with him. He was kind, caring and polite but he was also emotionally at a hard place. She didn’t want him to bury his feelings and problems. She didn’t want him to start using girls or alcohol to forget the emotional burden. Yet, she was sure that the probability for that was small although he was Oliver’s son.

She declared: “I think that you should wait. You should wait for a right girl or boy. Whichever you prefer or if you prefer both.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” William hyphenated and rolled his eyes.

Right. Felicity had to remind herself that kids weren’t always that enthusiastic to talk about their sexuality but then it struck her. Should she be the one who gave him the talk? She was his parent and it was parents’ job to give their kids the talk. 

She wasn’t ready for the talk. William was way too young. Yet, she needed him to be prepared and clearly, he was thinking about that stuff. Oliver wasn’t there to give his son the talk so it was her job. She just hoped that she didn’t say a wrong thing. What if she scared him and he would have to go to therapy to discuss the poor sex ed he was given by Felicity? Oh frack.

Felicity cleared her throat while she squeezed the steering wheel. She started: “You know that you shouldn’t be worried about sex. You’re still too young, in my opinion. But I understand that you’re a young man and your dad is who he is and you’re his son. You’re interested in girls and/or boys and sexuality…”

“Felicity. Stop, please. I don’t want to talk about this. I’m not dating anyone but I’ll let you know when I’m, okay?” William interrupted her and his face was dark red. 

“Just remember that you can talk to me about anything. Okay?” Felicity reassured him and squeezed his knee gently. 

William let out a deep sigh and nodded. Then there was a silence again and William turned his head to stare out of the window again. He looked embarrassed and Felicity wasn’t sure if she had done a right thing. She wondered if she had pushed him too hard. He should have been able to have this conversation with Oliver.

Luckily, her thoughts were interrupted by music. William had turned the radio on again and he started to sing along. He winked his eye and Felicity burst into laughter. He didn't seem too traumatized. She shook her with an amusement and let out a soft tune. This was going to be their thing.

“I think we should have ‘our song’,” Felicity said after the song.

“That would be cool but isn’t it for lovers or something?” William admitted and asked.

“Although we’re not lovers, I love you and you love me. It means we can have our song,” Felicity declared with a determination.

“Okay,” William laughed and continued: “Do you have any preference?”

“I think it should be something we have already heard and sang along today,” Felicity reasoned out loud.

William nodded and smiled. Then he suggested: “How about the song we heard at first. It has a nice tune and the lyrics aren’t too cheesy.”

“Sounds perfect, my sweet boy. Besides, it’s a hit so we’re going to hear it a lot so we can sing it a lot,” Felicity squeaked. 

William just winked his eye at Felicity once more and she felt how her heart was swelling with love and affection. It was all because of William. She was extremely lucky to have him in her life because he brought light into her days. Besides, from now on they also had their own song.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Finally, John tells Felicity that he visited Oliver in prison without her or William. It makes Felicity wonder if there is something wrong with her because everyone she loves keeps lying to her.


End file.
